Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Zommari Rureaux
|image = |conflict =Invasion of Hueco Mundo |date =October 11th |place =Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |result =Byakuya Kuchiki is victorious. |side1 =*Captain Byakuya Kuchiki |side2 =*7th Espada Zommari Rureaux † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Shunpo *Zanpakutō (Bankai) *Kidō |forces2 =*Sonído *Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) |casual1 =*Byakuya sustains medium injuries. |casual2 =*Zommari is killed. }} is a battle that takes place in Las Noches and is Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's first battle upon entering Hueco Mundo. Prelude 7th Espada Zommari Rureaux goes up to Aaroniero Arruruerie's body and believes that it's tragic that the last of the original Espada faced such a terrible demise, but then looks over to Rukia Kuchiki's body and states that he couldn't finish things properly, as always. Zommari then decides to make sure that she's dead and unsheathes his Zanpakutō, telling Aaroniero that he's going to clean up his mess.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, page 12 As this is happening, Byakuya Kuchiki, along with Captains Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Retsu Unohana, and Kenpachi Zaraki, arrive in Hueco Mundo to assist Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. Byakuya decides to confront Zommari, who asks him who he is. He doesn't answer, but Zommari is able to deduce that he's a captain due to the haori he has, and introduces himself as the 7th Espada. He then asks him for his name again, but Byakuya simply states that he's his enemy, and asks him if he's the one who hurt Rukia. Zommari tells him he wasn't, but admits that he was just about to finish the job.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 17-20 He then asks him if there's something wrong since he's not attacking, and speculates that if he's trying to save Rukia, his efforts will be futile. However, Byakuya tells him that he doesn't understand, and asks him what he means by "futile".Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 8-9 Battle Byakuya uses Senka and appears directly behind Zommari, but just as he's about to unsheathe his Zanpakutō, another Zommari appears directly behind Byakuya. As he swings his Zanpakutō down on him, Byakuya is able to block the blow with his own Zanpakutō, and forms a distance between the two. Byakuya asks him what technique he used, and Zommari states that it's Gemelos Sonído. He then boasts that he's the fastest among the Espada, since increasing his steps even a little will result in clones. Zommari states that this technique is meant to surprise his opponents, and tells Byakuya if he's too shocked to move, then he shouldn't feel embarrassed. However, Byakuya tells him that he's the one who should be ashamed since he revealed his entire hand to him, and stabs Zommari across his chest. Another Zommari appears behind Byakuya again, but this time it is easily countered. However, yet another Zommari appears behind him, and he tells him that Gemelos Sonído is not limited to two clones. Byakuya simply tells him that he figured as much and uses Hadō #4. Byakurai, which sends a bolt of lightning through Zommari's chest. As he falls to the ground, even more clones of Zommari appear behind Byakuya, and he explains that he can create up to five clones. He then stabs Byakuya through the chest, and tells him that the reason for his defeat is the arrogance that kept him from stating his name. However, Byakuya appears right behind Zommari by using Utsusemi, which was taught to him by Yoruichi Shihōin. He then tells Zommari that he's the arrogant one, but the reason for his loss won't be because of that, but because of the huge difference in their power.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 10-19 Zommari tells Byakuya that he shouldn't have so much pride, as he feels that they're both of equal class. However, Byakuya tells him that an Arrancar thinking that he's equal to him is already a form of pride in itself. Zommari believes that arrogance must be a part of Byakuya's nature, so he tells him that he's going to destroy his pride. He then goes into his Resurrección, Brujería, and seemingly begins an attack, forcing Byakuya to Shunpo behind him. However, nothing happens, and Zommari mocks Byakuya for the confused look he has on his face. He explains that the attack has already happened, and a marking forms on Byakuya's left leg. Zommari states that his left leg is under his control and explains that the ability of his Resurrección, Amor, is to steal sovereignty over anything it sees. Zommari tells Byakuya that it's okay for someone of his intelligence not to understand, and decides to show what he means by bringing Byakuya's left leg towards him. However, Byakuya decides to use his Zanpakutō to cut the muscles and tendons of his leg, stopping all movement of it. Zommari commends him for what he did, but because of this he decides that he'll instead control Rukia's body. However, Byakuya immediately Shunpo's in front of Rukia, and Zommari commends him yet again for being able to move that well on one leg. All of a sudden, Hanatarō Yamada enters the room and yells at Byakuya for leaving him behind. However, he is immediately shocked by the situation he has found himself in, and Byakuya tells him to step back as there is no guarantee he won't end up accidentally killing him in the battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 3-18 .]] Byakuya's left hand is shown to be under Zommari's control as well, but he immediately cuts the muscles and tendons of this body part as well. As Hanatarō asks him what he's doing, Byakuya uses Hadō #1. '''Shō to push Rukia's body back, and he reiterates to Hanatarō for him to fall back. Zommari tells Byakuya that he's impressed at his ability to make such cool-headed decisions in his situation, but reminds him that since he only has one arm and one leg, it would be foolish for him to think he could battle an Espada like this. However, Byakuya tells him that even with these handicaps, he still has not lowered himself to his level and Zommari states that his arrogance has far exceeded his expectations. He then decides to change the conversation and explains to Byakuya that just now he had activated two of his eyes, meaning he took control of something other than Byakuya's left hand. Rukia is then shown to have a marking on her head, and she immediately uses her Zanpakutō to cut across Hanatarō's chest. Byakuya attempts to stop her, but Zommari makes Rukia put her Zanpakutō to her neck, and he explains that if he takes control of someone's head, then he gains control of their entire body and states that because of that he's won this battle. Zommari then tells Byakuya to throw away his Zanpakutō, which he does so immediately. However, as he's doing this Byakuya decides to use Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō on Rukia, completely stopping her body. Byakuya explains to Zommari that the word "control" has no meaning in front of him and he immediately activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. The blades begin to surround Zommari, who attempts to control all of the blades with his eyes. However, Byakuya tells him that there's no way for him to control the millions of blades surrounding him with only the 50 eyes across his body. He then states that this is the type of situation that should be called "futile", and he uses his Bankai technique, Gōkei, causing the entire building to be destroyed.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, pages 4-22 As this is happening, Byakuya explains that the ability he just used is for boxing in opponents and cutting them up from every conceivable angle. The building is then completely destroyed, causing everyone to now be outside. Zommari is shown to have hidden in a defensive sphere, and he begins panting heavily from the large amount of injuries that has been inflicted on him. He tells Byakuya that this is unforgivable and attempts to control him again, but Byakuya uses Bakudō # 81. Dankū, which protects him. He explains that this Kidō spell stops any Hadō techniques from #89 down, and states that the effectiveness of him using a Kidō spell to stop Rukia from moving before showed Zommari's Amor as an ability similar to Kidō. As Byakuya tells him that his hypothesis was right on, Zommari begins another attempt to control him. However, Byakuya appears directly behind him and he brings his Zanpakutō to his neck. Byakuya mocks Zommari, who now begins to beg for his life. However, he gives up on this and is able to get away from Byakuya. He tells him that Shinigami don't have the right to slay Hollows and that they shouldn't get into the affairs of Hollows either. Byakuya simply ignores this though and uses his Zanpakutō to cut across Zommari's chest. He tells him that the only reason he decided to kill him is because he decided to step on his pride with a dull blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 1-15 Aftermath As he dies, Zommari shouts his praise for Sōsuke Aizen before disintegrating into the wind. Byakuya tells Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu that she can come out of hiding now and asks her if she came because Captain Unohana asked her to. She confirms this and states that they noticed a decline of Reiatsu in Hanatarō. Byakuya then decides that he's going to take his leave.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 16-18 References Navigation Category:Fights